deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenshi vs. Toph Beifong
Kenshi vs. Toph Beifong is a What-If? Death Battle. It is the second death battle of season one after Exdeath vs Giratina is match up is between Kenshi from Mortal Kombat series and Toph Beifong from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Description Mortal Kombat VS Avatar! These two maybe blind but don't underestimate them in a fight! Will Kenshi's sword of ancestors guide him to victory, or will he be crushed by the Blind Bandit? Find out NOW!! Pre-Fight Predictions Who are you rooting for? Kenshi Toph Beifong Who do you think will win? Kenshi Toph Beifong Interlude Wiz: Blindness, something many people wish they will never get. Boomstick: But some people will see the light towards their destinies even if they are blind. Wiz: Not only that but gain new abilities in combat. Boomstick: Like Kenshi, the blind swordsman of Earthrealm. Wiz: And Toph Beifong, the Blind Bandit . Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kenshi Wiz: Kenshi was a born fighter who wandered most of Earthrealm searching for a worthy opponent. Nearly every time he found an opponent he'd beat them just to boost up his own pride. Boomstick: But one day, after years of traveling the world in search of worthy opponents, a mysterious elderly man named Song offered to show him the location of Sento, an ancient sword worthy of his abilities. Being the prideful douche he was at the time, he followed Song into the Well of Souls. Wiz: And once Kenshi retrieved Sento, an overwhelming amount of ancient warrior spirits enveloped him and ended up blinding him. Song then revealed himself to be Shang Tsung. He consumed the souls, leaving Kenshi in the dark labyrinth to die. Boomstick: But then Sento started calling to Kenshi, because magi, and it led him out of the tomb and revealed his lost heritage as a descendant of the warriors who had been buried there. And on that day Kenshi vowed to slay Shang Tsung and free the souls of his ancestors. Wiz: Kenshi spent the next decade or so retraining his senses, all while searching for his betrayer and the defiler of his ancestry, a path which led him to the U.S. Special Forces. This caught the attention of Jax Briggs and Sonya Blade who, at the time, were looking for members with special talents to join their side and venture into Outworld. Boomstick: Kenshi jumped at the chance to pursue the man who had deceived him. After going through many tests and examinations, he was accepted to join the Outer World Investigation Agency. In his travels across Outworld, he encountered Ermac, and, in a moment of pity, broke the mind control that Shao Kahn had over him. In gratitude, Ermac taught Kenshi the Telekinetic Slam. Wiz: The Telekinetic Slam has Kenshi picking up his opponent with well telekinesis and smashing them into the ground repeatedly. Other telekinetic moves of his include the Telekinetic Toss, Telekinetic Push, Tele-Flurry, Telekinetic Slash, Telekinetic Contortion, Telekinetic Stretch, Way of the Blade and the Tele-Copter. Boomstick: The Tele-Copter is my favorite. Despite being blind, Kenshi possesses senses that are heightened beyond their normal ability and can fight on par with any other kombatant. Wiz: Kenshi wields Sento, an ancestral sword that contains the spirits of warrior kings from his line, and he is in turn guided by these spirits in combat. He can sense an opponent's presence by their energy or by hearing them and thus, can take opponents by surprise. Boomstick: Also due to his blindness, he is completely immune to attacks that would target one's sense of sight. Kenshi is well-trained in telekinetic attacks as well, and is capable of teleportation. Using this Kenshi is able to pull off moves such as the Mind Warp, Rising Karma, the stronger variation the Karma Eruption, Soul Blade and Spirit Charge. Wiz: Eventually Kenshi even gained a demon from within Sento. Using this demon to his advantage he could now pull off moves such as the Sickle Lift, Soul Push, Demon Assault, Demon Slam, Demonic Strike, Demon Beam and Demon Slice. Boomstick: He is by far one of the koolest blind swordsmen I know, and I know a lot! Wiz: You know a lot of blind people? Since when- Kenshi: Sento contains the souls of my ancestors. They guide me...Now I have but one goal: to slay the sorcerer who blinded me. Toph Beifong Wiz: In Earth Kingdom society, there lived a wealthy family know as the Beifongs. They had everything they needed and a beautiful young daughter, who they were hoping would one day become a respected member of Society... but... Boomstick: See as soon as she popped out her parents discovered her faded whites. You guessed it, Toph's completely blind. Her parents stubbornly pampered and cawdled her like she was a defenseless baby. ''' Wiz: But disabilities aside, Toph is one of the strongest Earth Benders in existence. Yes, do NOT let the blindness fool you. Anyways, Toph became irritated with her parents over protectiveness and ran away from home, eventually running into a cave and becoming lost. '''Boomstick: But don't worry! She happened to be rescued by gigantic... Badger.... Moles.... Wiz what are those things? Wiz: They appear to be badgers, as well as they are Moles. Boomstick: *Sigh* Anyways, since they originally created it, they decided to teach Toph the ways of Earth Bending. Wiz: As an Earth Bender, Toph has the ability to manipulate earthly things such as Mud, Stone and Sand. She can throw these in almost any way she chooses and can even harden Sand to be as strong as Stone and Stone to be hard as steel. Boomstick: As she's an Earth Bending prodigy, she can use stone so well that she can mold it into any shape she wants it to be, then hurl that m#$@%* f$*#&%* at anything that moves! ''' Wiz: Speaking of which, let's head back to that blindness thing. Toph was rescued by Badger Moles who are also blind, which is actually one of the reasons they took a liking to her. Don't ask how they knew. They didn't only teach her Earth Bending, they taught her how to see! '''Boomstick: Her new way of seeing is called, the Seismic Sense. Using this ability she sense anything or anyone, almost anywhere, wherever there is Earth. Wherever there is Earth, she can see the objects or people. She's so good at this, she can see the earth even if it isn't connected with the ground. Wiz: As an Earth Bender, she requires a certain amount of Precision and Technique to utilize this. As a result she's an adept acrobatic, while also being good at standing her ground and holding up a defensive position. Her Earth Bending skills allow her to influence other Earthy attacks and keep them off her. Boomstick: She's defeated hundreds of soldiers single handedly, held up a building the size of a castle and won the Earth Rumble 4 tournament multiple times and dueled King Bumi to a standstill. And that guy managed to conquer an entire hostile city by himself. Wiz: But her greatest achievement is the discovery of the thought to be impossible technique, Metal Bending. Using this ability she can manipulate the earthy composition inside of it. She can use it to wear a suit of armor and harden it to trap her foes. Boomstick: She even created a Metal Bending Police Force and taught a bunch of other people how to use it and in her old age she had seismic sense strong enough to sense people across the planet! Damn! Wiz: All who are on her list had better fear the name, The Blind Bandit. Toph: I am the greatest Earth Bender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : But first a special announcement from the creator of this Death Battle, John1Thousand. Take it away. Special Announcement John: Hello everyone, would you like to see your favorite character make a special guest appearance as an announcer with Wiz and Boomstick. If so leave in the comments section who you would like to see as a special guest. Boomstick: But First, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle Kenshi was walking through a dense forest. He had several things on his minds. He was in search of the one who deceived him into picking up Sento and blinding him. However he sensed an aura strong enough to consider a worthy challenger. It was getting stronger with every step. The question was where it was? The blind bandit was walking towards the forest where she last saw Aang and the others.They promised that they would all meet up there. Toph: I can’t believe they forgot me again? Toph then put her hand on the ground to locate their location. She felt light movement from a person from somewhere in the forest. Toph: Maybe I am not too late. Toph continued to walk and then heard a voice. Toph thinking that it was Aang. Toph: Guys not funny let me on Appa. ?????: That's strange, I heard something over there. Toph started to panic, she never heard that voice before and didn't sound like any of her friends. Then a man with a red blindfold and having his sword in his back, came into the frame and asked Kenshi: Who are you??? Toph: I am Toph Beifong. Where are my friends? Kenshi: I have no idea what your talking about. As he presents his sword out. Toph’s sences knew that he was lying. Toph: Nice lie sir. Now tell me where my friends are and get out of my way. Kenshi: For that, there is but one solution. Kenshi put Sento back into his sword holder. Both Kenshi and Toph enter into their battle stances. FIGHT! Round 1.Fight (Cue:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OYS02Gm92oI) Kenshi started the fight by trying to land a few punches. Toph was able to detect the attack the moment it started and was able to dodge each of them with ease. Toph then went on the offensive and threw three rock sized projectiles at Kenshi. He was able to dodge her attacks. Toph then decided to use a simple sand attack. She was able to bend some sand and threw it at Kenshi. Kenshi was hit with it but got some in the mouth, this made him cough. Kenshi was still coughing while Toph had made a stone board with more sand coming towards him. The ground then shook around Kenshi followed by sand that was harder than stone. Followed by the boulder that Toph was riding. In slow motion it showed the X ray of Kenshi. It showed that the sand hit his head and cracked the front part of his skull. As for the boulder the sharp edge had impaled Kenshi’s stomach and that the edge shattered his rib cage. Then they reached the Fire Nation capital and got off. The boulder then crashed into the city wall. Toph: Well that's enough, now I need to find Aang. Just as she was going to leave. She heard anger as Kenshi was trying to get up from his injuries. He was able to get up. This time he was serious and focused as the battle ensued, outside of the Fire Nation Walls. Round 2. Fight (Cues:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKVfDF66ME0) Toph started to throw projectiles at Kenshi. Kenshi was able to dodge the projectiles in their tracks and threw them back at her. Toph noticing this then put up a wall of rock to stop the attack. Kenshi then disappeared in the smoke from the collision. Toph: Is he an Earthbender too? No, that’s crazy talk. Meanwhile, Kenshi had gotten behind her, while she was talking to herself. When she least expected it , Kenshi telepathically pushed her to the ground, before she could react kenshi put her up in the air and tossed her around, like a rag doll. As she gets slammed by the wall she asked Toph: Please stop! Kenshi: No can do. After a little bit of fun slapping her around he then slammed her to the ground. He then grabbed Sento and then performed his x-ray. It showed Toph being pushed into Sento and that her skull was cracking as she got closer to the blade. Then sento was pulled out of Toph. Toph was laying there presumed lifeless. Kenshi: For Earthrealm. Just then Toph got up from her injuries, but there was still a wound from Sento. Toph: You dunderhead, now you are going to get it. Final Round. Fight (Cue:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Blt7Rp4TJGo) Kenshi then started again tried to do punches to Toph, but with no avail. Toph then tried to use mud from the wet soil. All it just did was just get Kenshi all covered in mud. It had no affect. Kenshi was charging towards her, Toph threw more projectiles at Kenshi to slow down his charge. Most of the rocks didn’t hit or Kenshi dodged except for one. The rock was now in his torso. He stopped his charge and held his left rib cage. Toph then noticed an unused Fire nation tank. He went towards it and in a matter of second she had a suit of armor in a matter of seconds. Toph was now charging towards Kenshi. Kenshi was kneeling towards the ground. He took his hand off of his ribs and saw that his entire hand was covered in blood. Kenshi: I have to think fast. Kenshi tried to move but Toph was shooting projectiles at him while charging. Kenshi was able to block the projectiles with Sento. Toph then threw a rock and a sheet of metal projectiles. However the rock was as hard as steel. Kenshi’s hand was caught in the sheet of metal, while that was happening the rock was know hurtling towards his feet. Toph: Got you. Kenshi: Not quite. Kenshi then used his telekinesis to move the rock out of the way very quickly. He then also got rid of the piece of metal like it was butter. Toph was shocked because of this. Toph: What that's impossible. Kenshi ignored her comment and was focused on one thing to defeat Toph. Kenshi:(thought) Time to END this. Kenshi then launched a barrage of attacks. He start by using Sento and trying to slash the suit of armor. This was not very effective. Kenshi then grabbed Toph and threw her around and then slammed to the ground with some progress. Parts of the armor fell off and left many holes. He then threw her into the wall. Toph’s armor had been completely destroyed. It came down to the match’s final moments. Toph tried to throw rocks at Kenshi, each failed to hit him. He then used Sickle Lift, followed by demon assault. He than lifted her in the air and used Demon Slam. Toph got up but was shaking around. Finish Her! (Cue:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=88xbgKCGgSQ) Kenshi then grabbed Toph and lifted her up in the air. Then her back side popped out and stretched out. Toph was screaming in pain. Then Kenshi took out Sento and telekinetically sliced through. Toph's lifeless corpse fell first followed by her back. Sento then returned to Kenshi. An announcer said: Kenshi wins. Fatality. K.O. Kenshi: Kneels down as an act of respect Toph: lies dead as Aang finds her corpse Conclusion Boomstick: Wow, that was brutal. I love it. Wiz: While Toph may of had the advantage for detecting the movement of Kenshi, it was hard for her to stop his attacks. Boomstick: Not to mention that Kenshi's telekinesis power made it very difficult for her to attack. Wiz: Now we know what your thinking.... Boomstick: Can Toph metal bend Sento? Wiz: Toph could bend the metal of Sento, but the ancestors in Sento would most likely kill her. Boomstick: Looks like Toph took a "crushing" defeat. It was Kenshi's earthy delight. Wiz:(annoyed) The winner is Kenshi Takahashi. Did you agree with the Outcome of Kenshi vs. Toph Beifong? Yes No Maybe Next Time on Death Battle Combatant #1 An humanoid like creature that resembles an eagle soars in the air. Combatant #2 "Ready to fight beak and claw. Tallyho!" Eris vs. Jet-Vac Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:John1Thousand Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Avatar' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016